Rise of a Master
by Y2AJ
Summary: After a heartbreaking loss to Alain in the Kalos League Ash decides that he needs to train at a level that is required to be an elite trainer. With a Pokemon World Tournament coming up its time the world witnesses the rise of a master.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys.**

 **This is my first fanfic so wish me good luck**

 **Anyway i don't own pokemon or anything related to it. Thanks.**

 **Ch 1 : The Road To Be Master**

 **Vanquier Conference : Alain vs Ash**

The final battle of the Kalos League was coming down to a close. The two pokemon left standing stared off as did their trainers.

The two pokemon remaining were Mega Charizard X belonging to Alain and Greninja belonging to a certain trainer from Pallet Town, Ash Ketchum.

"Alain , Lets finish this in one move" said Ash as he prepared to give Greninja his command. There was no way he would lose another League. " Greninja use Water Shuriken"

"As you wish Ash, Charizard use Blast Burn" exclaimed Alain.

The two powerful pokemon launched their attacked which collided with each other resulting in a huge explosion making it impossible to find out which pokemon was standing.

Up in the stands Serena, Clemont and Bonnie were anxiously waiting to see whether Ash had won.

"Oooh Clemont, I cant take it anymore. Did Ash win?" said Bonnie nervously hoping that her friend would prevail.

"Bonnie will you let go of my hair. I cant see a thing!" exclaimed Clemont who wasn't too happy with his sisters antics.

"Dont worry guys Ash wont lose. We just need to believe in him. Come on Ash , you can do it!" said Serena.

"Your right, Go Ash!" shouted the siblings.

As the smoke cleared both trainers checked for their pokemon. What they found astonished them. Both pokemon albeit brutally beaten up were still standing.

"Come on Greninja, you can do it buddy" said Ash trying to encourage his pokemon

"Pika Pika Chu" exclaimed Pikachu doing the same.

"Rawr" panted Charizard barely managing to stand up. He and his trainer looked towards Greninja to see whether it could still go on.

"Gren Greninja" panted Greninja who too was badly bruised.

"This is incredible folks! Both Pokemon refuse to give in. What a Match!" exclaimed the Announcer.

Then suddenly something gave away in Greninja as it lost all conscious and fainted right on the spot.

The Referee who was in awe of the battle suddenly realised he had a job to do. "Greninja is unable to battle, Therefore the match goes to Charizard and the victor is Alain".

"Its over. I cant believe it. After all the hard work we put in, it still wasn't enough" thought Ash as he went up to Greninja and helped it up. "You were great buddy. Im so proud of you",

"Gren" whispered Greninja disappointed it couldn't win the match for his friends.

"Its okay buddy we will definitely win next time" said Ash though he was shattered from inside over the loss.

"Pikkaapi" encouraged Pikachu feeling down himself.

At that moment Alain walked towards Ash, "That was a great match Ash. The best i have ever fought" he said.

"Thanks Alain Congratulations on the win. But the next time we battle i will be the winner" said Ash.

"I will be looking forward to it. Till then farewell" said Alain.

Mr Goodshow handed Alain the winners trophy as well as some encouragement for Ash, "Better luck next time Ash".

"Thanks Mr Goodshow" said Ash.

After the awards ceremony Ash met up with his friends who all felt sad for him.

"That was a great battle Ash, You were brilliant out there" said Serena concerned about his morale.

"Next time you are so gonna knock them dead Ash" exclaimed Bonnie

"Greninja was really impressive today Ash. You guys really have mastered the transformation." Said Clemont.

"Thanks guys but do you mind if i go to sleep early. Its been a long day. We have to head back to our homes tomorrow too." Said a visibly tired Ash.

"Sure Ash, see you tomorrow. We need to leave early for Luminose if you want get on that flight to Pallet Town. Take care" said Serena as all four of them went to their rooms to catch up on some sleep.

That night Ash couldn't get any sleep as he was deep in thought about his match. "It may have been close but it still is a loss" thought Ash.

Pikachu was concerned for his partner went and snuggled next to him to comfort him.

"Its okay Pikachu, atleast with defeat we got to know that we need to work even harder if we want to become pokemon masters. Once we reach Pallet town its time we really work hard to become the best there ever was" said Ash with a determination that told Pikachu that all was well with his trainer.

 **Thats it for chapter 1.**

 **Please Review with your suggestions.**

 **Ch 2 will be out soon.**

 **Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch 2 : A Grand Homecoming**

After a good nights sleep our heroes arrived in Luminose City. Unfortunately every journey had to come to an end.

"Well guys i guess this is it, I had an awesome time with you. Come visit Pallet town sometime" said Ash trying his best not to be emotional in front of his friends.

"Thanks Ash, I learnt a lot in our journey. But the next time we meet get ready for that rematch" said Clemont

"Sure thing Clemont, we will be waiting wont we buddy" said Ash while Pikachu also signalled that they would be ready for the match "Pika Pika!".

"Dont forget about us Ash and promise me the next time we meet you will more cute pokemon with you" said Bonnie who was crying on all fours.

"You bet Bonnie, goodluck trying to find Clemont a keeper" said Ash.

"Aaah Ash don't give her ideas!" exclaimed Clemont.

"You Betcha" exclaimed a much more happier Bonnie.

Ash noticed that Serena had been quiet upto that point, "Whats the matter Serena, Are you Okay?" asked Ash.

Serena was sad that Ash was going to leave but decided to avoid telling him ,"Nothing Ash, Im just thinking about what i will do without you guys with me, its going to be very lonely without all of you".

"Dont worry Serena the three of us could still meet in Kalos and im sure sure Ash would come to meet you, wont you Ash?" asked Bonnie.

"Shes Right Serena, we will meet up again. Until then whatever you do just know that i believe in you" said Ash.

"Th Thanks Ash" said Serena whos spirtit had been lifted after hearing what Ash said.

"No problem, Hey looks like my plane is about to leave. Once again guys thanks for everything. All the best for your journeys." Said Ash

"Bye Ash, Take care" said Clemont.

"Dont forget to call" said Bonnie.

Serena felt like it was now or never. "Wait Ash" she called out to him on the escalotor and before he could say a thing kissed him on the cheek while ignoring the shocked and jubilant faces of Clemont and Bonnie . "Goodbye take care" said Serena whilst blushing crazily.

Ash who had just recovered gave a small smile and softly said "Bye"

"Pika Pikaa Chuu Pikachu" exclaimed Pikachu saying its own goodye as Ash and Pikachu finally were out of sight of their friends.

" _GoodBye Guys i will never forget our journey together. Thanks for everything" thought Ash before he went into a deep slumber._

 **Pallet Town : Ashs House**

"Home sweet Home huh Pikachu, I cant wait to meet Mom and Proffessor Oak, not to mention our pokemon" said Ash

And with that said Ash rang the doorbell eagerly awaiting his mom.

Mr Mime opened the door and upon seeing them gave them both a hug "Mime Mr Mime" it exclaimed as he welcomed both of them.

"Hey Mimey great to see you too. How have you been" said Ash.

"Who is it Mimey" asked Delia who had just come from the kitchen. "Ash!, your back home. My baby come in you and Pikachu must be tired" said Delia as she hugged Ash.

"Im fine Mom just tired. Do you have anything to eat." Asked Ash hopefull.

"I knew you would be hungry, I cooked your favourite food. As well as ketchup for Pikachu" said Delia.

"Pikapiiii" exclaimed Pikachu happily.

" _Yup Its great to be home" thought Ash._

 **Thats it for chapter two.**

 **Review please.**

 **Please tell me which pairing should it be**

 **Options are Ash with : Misty, May, Dawn, Iris, Serena.**

 **Thanks once again.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch 3 : A New Ash**

 **Pallet Town:**

It has been two months since Ash returned home to Pallet Town after losing in the final of the Kalos League. After meeting up with his mom Ash headed straight to Professor Oaks Laboratory where he reunited with his Pokemon. Since then Ash has been training nonstop to become a Pokemon Master. During that period Ash had preferred to keep his training regime a secret not even revealing it to his Mom or Professor Oak.

Speaking of Ash he had just finished another training session in which he had been working on Pikachus thunderbolt attack. The plan was to slightly reduce thunderbolts intensity but focus on it hitting multiple targets. They hadn't managed to make much progress though other than Pikachu frying the raven haired trainer and Greninja.

"Mom, is lunch ready. I'm starving." asked Ash.

"Almost ready honey" replied Delia who had been very surprised at her sons new attitude ever since he returned from Kalos. For instance he hadn't spoken to anyone of his friends since returning. All he was focussed on was training his pokemon _. "Looks like my little boy is all grown up. Him and planning aren't usually a great connection"_ thought Delia.

After a heavy lunch, Ash was about to jet off to Professor Oaks lab when he was interrupted by his mother. "Ash, wait up there was a letter for you which came in the mail. Its from the Pokemon League."

"What, THE POKEMON LEAGUE!" exclaimed Ash as he half spun half jumped and snatched the mail from his mother's hand. "I wonder what it's about" asked Ash.

" _Good to see he hasn't lost any of his enthusiasm for pokemon. He still gets excited like a child." thought Delia as she watched her son open the golden envelope with a mixture of excitement and curiosity._

Ash opened the envelope and when he read the letter the shock was evident on his face. "Woah" he whispered.

"What does it say Ash" asked Delia curios herself on what made her energetic son lose his voice. She took the letter from her son and read it out.

 _The Pokemon League is proud to announce that you have been invited to participate in the first ever Pokemon World Tournament where the worlds best trainers from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos will fight it out in order to be declared as the greatest trainer in the world. In other words, A Pokemon Master will be crowned amongst not only interested trainers but also every regions respective Gym Leaders, Elite Four and the Champions from every region. This letter allows direct entry into the main tournament. You can register for the main tournament directly by showing this letter to any Nurse Joy at your nearest Pokemon Center. All invited trainers are requested to confirm their presence by registering within a week. The Tournament will start on 1_ _st_ _December 2017 in the Indigo Plateau Stadium. Good Luck._

 _P.S : Good Luck Ash_

 _Charles Goodshow_

"Wow, Mr Goodshow gave you a personal invitation for this tournament" complemented Delia but that was when she noticed Ash was deep in thought. "What's wrong Ash, aren't you excited for the tournament."

Noticing his moms concern Ash quickly reassured her "It's nothing mom, I need to train more if im going to win this tournament. I'm going to go see Professor Oak and tell him about my invite. I need to go register for the tournament too. See you later mom" replied Ash as he ran towards Professor Oaks Laboratory.

" _There he goes again. Getting excited for another journey." Thought Delia before wishing her son goodbye._ "Bye Honey, take care".

"This is it Pikachu. The Big Tournament. This is our chance to show to the world who we are. All that special training we did is going to help us win that tournament and show everyone how much we have improved. Buddy we are going to win this for sure. The minute we finish the registration we can get back to training and also get working on our secret weapon. World Tournament here come Ash and Pikachu." Exclaimed Ash as he and Pikachu ran to Professor Oaks Lab. "PikaPika" exclaimed Pikachu echoing the ambitions of his trainer.

 **Professor Oaks Lab :**

Ash and Pikachu ran as quick as they could to Professor Oaks Laboratory and upon reaching they met an unexpected guest.

"What's up Ashy Boy, late as always i see" asked a very familiar voice voice which turned out to Ash's first rival and best friend Gary Oak.

"Gary, When did you arrive. And to answer your question, I'm not late I'm just fashionably late" replied Ash clearly not wanting to be outdone by his old rival.

"Still competitive i see. I got here last night. Figured you would be here soon enough. Another reason I'm here is because of this" replied Gary while casually waving his hand in which was an invitation for the Pokemon World Tournament.

"You got an interview too" asked Ash. While he knew Gary was a good trainer, he thought Gary had given up Pokemon battles as his passion lied with researching. To say Ash was surprised would be an understatement, he was shocked.

"Yup, I may not be competing in leagues, but I'm no pushover. A fair warning for you is to not take me lightly, I'm going to be at my best if we go up against each other." proclaimed a very confident Gary.

"I won't be easy to beat Gary, I can assure you of that." Said Ash. _"There is no way im losing to you or anyone else in this tournament. I'm not the immature kid i was earlier and I'm going to prove it in this tournament." he thought._ "Have you registered yet" he asked.

"Yup, We can get it done here in the lab. Give me yours so that i can get it done" said Gary.

"Gee thanks Gary, it will save alot of my time." thanked Ash as he handed the invitation back to Gary who took it and after a couple of minutes returned it back to Ash, "There, its done" said Gary.

"Hey, where is Professor Oak by the way?" asked Ash.

"Gramps went to Viridian City for a talk show. He took Tracy with him so its just me around here. Why don't you stay for dinner" replied Gary.

"Oh, well I guess I have to get going. I want to get some training in before Dinner. Thanks for the offer, maybe some other time. See ya later Gary" replied Ash he rushed out of his lab with Pikachu eager to get some training in before Dinner.

"Yeah sure, see ya later Ash" replied a visibly stunned Gary surprised that Ash of all people declined dinner. _"He really has changed. I need to be at my best if I'm going to beat Ash at his current level. Well Ashy Boy isn't the only one who is stronger than he was two years back. Get ready Ash cos this time I'm going to be the winner in our battle."_ thought Gary as he saw Ash run towards the field to train.

 **Training Field :**

Ash was pumped up as were his Pokemon with the prospect of a tournament in which the world's best trainers would gather. It was the perfect opportunity for him to show the world his ability as a trainer. _"Gary, Paul, Alain and all the champions. The World's best trainers will be present at the tournament. I won't lose to anyone again. The next time I face them I will beat them all and be the greatest, of them all."_ Thought Ash as he assembled all his Pokemon at the field with bulbabsaurs solarbeam acting as the signal.

One by one all of Ash's Pokemon assembled in a group eyeing with curiosity as to what their trainer would say. In the group also were Ashs Charizard, Squirtle, Pidgeot, Primape, Butterfree, Lapras and Goodra all of which he had reclaimed. He knew that for a tournament such as the PWT he would need all his pokemon available.

"Alright guys listen up. All that training which we have been doing since the past two months has been really good. Im proud of all of you for your hardwork. It's time we test all that hard work" said Ash as he told his Pokemon about the PWT and how badly he wanted to win it. His Pokemon were all very excited at the prospect of such a tournament. "Great guys, it's good to see that enthusiasm amongst you. But we only have five more months to prepare so we gotta get ready. Our first aim is to get everyone to a similar level. I want all of my Pokemon to be equally good. So from tomorrow I will be starting training Bulbasaur, Buizel, Corphish, Squirtle, Gible, Totodile and Bayleef. Then we can move on to power and speed. So are you you guys ready to win!" shouted Ash.

"PikaPikaPiiii, Rawwrr, Bui Builzel, Bulba, ToTo Dile" were some of the chants that told Ash what he wanted to know. That his Pokemon were ready to go.

The Road To Becoming A Master Was About To Begin.

 **Thats it for Chapter 3 Guys. Im Gradually learning more about Fanfiction, So please review and tell me what I can do to improve. Thanks.**

 **The Next Chapter will mostly feature Ash's companions from previous regions and their thoughts on him becoming so distant.**

 **Thanks Again. GoodBye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch 4 : Training Begins**

 **Luminose City :**

Serena Yvonne had just finished practicing for a Performance when she started to worry about a certain raven haired trainer from Pallet Town. _"Ash hasn't called for two months now. I hope he hasn't forgotten about me. Who knows, maybe he might be on another journey, he could have found himself a girlfriend."_ She thought.

While Serena was deep in thought, her mother Grace who had been accompanying her daughter for her training had really been worried over her daughters distant behaviour. _"She must be thinking about him again. She can do so much better, but hey who am I to judge."_ She thought as she started preparing lunch.

Elsewhere in the Sinnoh region, Dawn Berlitz was training her pokemon for the PWT. Not only trainers but the worlds best coordinators also would be taking part in the tournament. "Come on Piplup, just a little more work on that Hydro Pump and then we can rest. We cant let May and the others beat us in the tournament." She said.

"Pip Piplup" replied a pumped up Piplup.

Dawn was excited at the prospect of meeting up with Ash and the others in Kanto. "I wonder how stronger Ash must have gotten. I cant wait to meet him again not to forget Brock, May and the others" said Dawn to herself. Without noticing where she was walking, she skipped forward and came right in line with what else but Piplups Hydro Pump. "Ack!" she shrieked getting hit by the water type move.

"Piplup Piplup" exclaimed Piplup concerned for her trainer who was lying flat on the ground. Safe to say, Hydro Pump had been Mastered.

Speaking of May, the princess of Hoenn was in her home town Petalburg city training with her brother Max who had been a trainer for two months. Currently Mays Blaziken had beaten Maxs Grovyle. Both May and Max had registered for the tournament. Direct Entry for May whereas a qualifying round for Max.

"Ready for Round Two Max" asked a pumped up May.

"You Bet, this time you wont get so lucky" replied Max with just as much enthusiasm.

 **Cerulean City : Gym Leaders Meet**

Prior to the PWT all the gym leaders had a meeting to discuss the tournament. Currently two old friends Brock and Misty representative of the Pewter and Cerulean Gyms respectively were catching up.

"Say, Brock you haven't heard from Ash have you. I havnt been able to speak with him due to the gym being so busy." Asked Misty.

"Nope, He usually is out and about, but with the tournament coming up he probably is training in some region. Knowing Ash, he probably. went to a new region. You know how excited he gets about new Pokemon." Replied Ash

"Yeah, your probably right" replied Misty.

 **Pallet Town :**

While everybody assumed Ash was casually training his pokemon, the aspiring Pokemon Master was in fact going through a rigorous training regime in which he himself was training with his Pokemon, going to the extent of sparring with them. In the short time that they had trained Ash had managed to evolve Totodile to Croconaw. Both trainer and Pokemon were going through a swim drill in the lake, when Ash suddenly lost his footing and fell into the water. In Order to save his trainer Totodile evolved to save Ash from drowning.

Ash was extremely satisfied with the effort his Pokemon were putting into their training but felt that eventually they had to get match practice in. Ash figured that it would be better if they were to train in harsh climate to acclimatise his Pokemon to rough situations.

"Alright Guys, that's enough for today, Great Work. If we keep training like this then we can easily breeze past the group stage. For the knockout stages however, we need to train super hard if we are to win those matches. That's why I have decided our next training location, where we will train in secret without any disturbance till the start of the tournament" said Ash to all his Pokemon.

"Pika Pika?" was the reply from Pikachu, as he and the other Pokemon tried to guess where they would be training.

"Our training location will be a place where only the best of trainers travel as it will be the most hazardous of conditions to stay. I feel that there is no better place for us to train than **Mt Silver.**

Ash had been deep in thought for a few days about whether Mt Silver was the right place to train but a certain piece of advice had convinced him to do so.

"Listen Guys, there's another reason why I chose Mt Silver. Last Night I found out from my Mom that a really powerful Pokemon Master lives at Mt Silver. If we can meet him, then we can get to learn alot from him. I hope none of you have any objections to this idea. If you do, feel free to speak up Guys" said Ash confident that his Pokemon would be up for the challenge.

The resulting cheers of joy from his Pokemon told him that everyone was ready to head to Mt Silver and meet the man known as Red.

"Mt Silver, Here we come" thought Ash as he looked towards the sky as the sun set.

 **Mt Silver :**

On top of a peak on Mt Silver stood a man, a little bit taller than Ash. He stared out at the clear sky before looking towards his faithful companion Pikachu who he nicknamed Pika and said 'He will be here soon wont he Pika"

"Pikachu" replied Pika ready for the special training with a very special person as his trainer had described earlier.

Tomorrow would be the start of something special.

 **Chapter Four Done. Let me know what you think by reviewing.**

 **The next chapter will feature the day before the start of the Pokemon World Tournament.**

 **Ashs training with Red will be slowly revealed in flashbacks throughout the future chapters.**

 **Let me know if you want Ash to use a Pokemon other than his current team in the tournament.**

 **Thanks. GoodBye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch 5 : Familiar Faces Reunite**

 **Indigo Plateau :**

"It's time" said a cloaked figure standing alongside his Charizard as he and another raven haired trainer with a Pikachu looked towards the Indigo Plateau stadium. "Are you ready" asked the trainer known as Red to the raven haired trainer next to him.

"It's time to show everyone how strong we've become, are you ready Pikachu" said the now uncloaked Ash Ketchum. It had been two months since Ash had left to train at Mt Silver, although he didn't let anyone else know about it instead telling them that he had gone to Viridian City to train. In that period while he was training at Mt Silver, Ash and his Pokemon had become incredible stronger than they were before leaving. Under the mentorship of Red, Ash learned alot of new techniques and skills that were required in Pokemon battles.

Along with his Pokemon, Ash also had begun training his body. He felt that he himself needed to set an example for his Pokemon. As a result of him working out Ash had gained muscles along with having developed six packs. He was now looking like a very fine young man. He had lost the baby face that had been associated with him for most of his life.

Ash was very excited to meet all his friends after such a long time. He knew he hadn't been a great friend in the last month or two but he had set his priorities from the start and wanted to work tirelessly in order to achieve his goal. With all the training that he had done along with capturing a few new Pokemon, Ash was very confident that he had the surprise factor going into such a tournament.

"Well I got to get going, Good Luck. I'll be watching and remember whatever happens your Pokemon will always be at your side." Said Red as he took off on his Charizard.

Ash simply nodded his head which signalled to the other trainer that his pupil was ready mentally for the tournament.

"Guess its just you and me buddy, come on we got to go and find out which hotel room we got designated to. Lets Go" said Ash

"Pika Pikachu" was the reply from Pikachu as both Ash and the electric mouse ran towards the stadium.

It took Ash and Pikachu 20 minutes to get to the Pokemon Center. The minute they arrived there, they came across a scene which they hadn't anticipated for.

Outside the Pokemon Center a Pokemon battle royal was going on. The competing trainers in that were a young brunette girl, a short boy wearing glasses, a blunette girl along with two boys, the first of which had purple hair and other one, quite energetic in approach had blonde hair. Across them were a young orange haired girl and a tall boy who was not only battling with the trainers but also was using every opportunity to sneak a glance at Nurse Joy. The number of participants just kept on increasing as a girl with wild hair along with a green haired boy joined in on the battle. Another boy with an Umbreon just kept cooly watching the match not paying much interest to it.

These faces were familiar to Ash as they were all in fact his former travelling companions, May, Max, Dawn, Misty, Brock, Iris, Cilan as well as a few of his rivals Paul, Barry and Gary.

He watched as all the trainers respective Pokemon attacked together and created an explosion.

"As much as Im enjoying watching this little match, I am feeling a bit tired so how about we put a stop to this with our new technique Pikachu" asked Ash to Pikachu who had already begun loading up his signature move.

"Here it goes, Pikachu Thunderbolt level 10" commanded Ash. As soon as the command was given Pikachu fired an almighty thunderbolt which looked a like a plain thunderbolt at first but suddenly before reaching its targets it split into multiple bolts and struck each and everyone of its targets and immediately paralyzing them although not making them faint.

Max was the first to react as he went straight up to the cloaked figure and demanded an explanation from him, "Hey buddy, what gives, why did you attack our Pokemon like that" demanded Max seething with anger, mostly at his Grovyle being taken out with a single hit of Thundetbolt.

The cloaked figure though just chuckled at the shocked faces of the group of trainers before grabbing the hood of his cloak and throwing it up revealing his grinning face, " Hello to you too Max, Sorry but I wanted a piece of the action too, unfortunately it didn't last long" replied Ash with a huge grin on his face obviously enjoying the shock and surprise on his friends faces. _"Yup I definitely missed this during my training exercises." Thought Ash_

To say that the group of trainers were shocked was an understatement. They couldn't believe that the cloaked figure was Ash. _"Wow, Ash really must have hit a growth spurt while I was away, look at those muscles."_ _Thought May as she looked at the raven haired boy._

Similar thoughts were going through the minds of the other trainers as they looked at their friend. Brock was the first to recover from the shock as he went straight up to the boy and immediately caught him in a hug, "Look at you man, you sure have grown, How have you been, You and Pikachu both look like a million bucks" said Brock not quite able to believe that this was the same boy who had challenged his Onix with a Pikachu.

"I'm fine Brock, good to see you how's the doctor stuff coming along" asked Ash happy to see the man who he felt was like a big brother to him.

"It's going good, I'm here on a training assignment working along with the beautiful Nurse Joys, with whom I'm sure will teach me the art of doctor with alot of passion and love" replied Brock starting to daydream again.

One by One all of Ashs training companions went up to greet Ash. He got hugged by May and Misty, high fived by Dawn and fist bumps with Iris, Cilan and Gary.

Misty wasn't very pleased with the fact that he had not spoken to her or anybody else for half a year to which Ash sheepishly replied "Sorry Mist, I kinda got caught up in my training that I forgot". Misty let out a sigh, Ash may have changed physically but at least he was still the old Ash mentally.

"Hey May, Dawn how's the coordinating going" asked Ash.

Both May and Dawn simultaneously replied "It's going well Ash". This led to May glaring at Dawn who took notice but didn't say a thing about it.

Iris went up to Pikachu and started petting his chin, "How have you been" she asked the little electric mouse to which it gave a small squeak in reply happy to see all his friends again.

"My Ash, Pikachu looks delightful. It looks like a fresh cake just out of an oven" said Cilan. "Thanks Cilan, Its great to see everyone in one place, are all of you competing in the Tournament" asked Ash.

"Not all of us, Brock and Cilan aren't competing but the others are, just so you know I'm going to win the whole thing." Said Max.

"You wish, I'm winning this thing" said Ash. This led to a debate between the trainers each one believing that they were going to win.

"Stop" shouted Paul as he managed to stop the debate. He then looked Ash straight in the face, telling him mentally that he would be waiting for their rematch before walking away with Barry who said bye to Ash and the others saying that he was the man going to end up on top before leaving to catch up with Paul.

"Speaking of competitors, I saw Tobias a little while earlier Ash, Him and the champions aren't going to be easy to beat." Said Brock.

Ash didn't reply but he had a smirk on his face excited of the prospect of facing up to the man he lost to in the Sinnoh League. _"Only this time he's going up against a different Ash Ketchum."_ he thought.

"Well since everyone is here lets go check out our hotel rooms" said Gary ready to leave.

Soon one by one each of the trainers made their way to get their room keys.

Ash though stood around for some time, something in his mind told him that not everyone had arrived.

"What's wrong Ash, aren't you coming" asked Dawn as she was about to leave for her hotel room.

"Nothing Dawn, I'll be on my way, don't wait for me" muttered Ash unknowingly blushing at a random thought in his head.

Reluctantly Dawn believed him and head for her room.

" _What's wrong with me, why am I waiting here, it's not as if I have a reason to wait, Do I?" Thought Ash_ as he waited by the door. That's when he saw her, he saw the short honey coloured hair flowing in the wing, he saw as a beautiful girl running towards the Pokemon Center. It was Serena. In his mind the minute he saw her Ash started to go weak in his knees unknowingly staring at him with his mouth open _. "Man she's hot" he thought_ while standing near the door. He failed to move away because as fate would have it he crashed into the Serena which ended up with both of them sprawled on the floor with Serena on top and Ash at the bottom.

As she crashed into a guy at the Pokemon Centers gate, Serena looked down to see that it was Ash. She blushed in embarrassment at not only crashing into him and also the position they were in, somebody could get the wrong idea looking at them. She immediately got up and helped Ash up. "Oh my, Ash I'm so sorry I didn't see you there, are you okay" asked a very concerned Serena.

"Uhh Im okayy Serena" muttered a Ash who had begun to drift into dreamland looking at Serena's ripe red lips and her divine rose perfume which was driving him crazy for some reason.

"Good, I was worried for a second" said Serena a small smile on her face seeing that Ash was okay.

"Serena are you in the tournament too" asked Ash

"Yup and I didn't come alone" replied Serena as she pointed behind her.

Ash looked behind to see who else but Clemont and Bonnie who both ran up to him and gave him a big hug. Bonnie also went and started playfully pulling Pikachu's cheeks.

"It's awesome that you guys are also here, I can't wait to introduce you guys to the rest of my friends" said an excited Ash. "Come one let's get going, we need to get our room keys, then we can catch up, tommorows the first day of the PWT" said Ash as he for some reason took Serena's hand in his interlocking his fingers with hers which for some reason he was really enjoying. He would have to talk to Brock about it as he led the group to the hotel counter to pick up their hotel room keys

Serena was at a loss of words only nodding her head, "Y...Yeah sure Ash." She said trying to hide the huge blush on her face as she walked along with Ash to the hotel counter hand in hand followed by Clemont and Bonnie as they all braced themselves for a big day ahead of them.

 **Thats it for Chapter 5. I've decided to keep the story as Ash/Serena with May and Dawn also possible pairings for Ash. But Ash and Serena for now.**

 **Please give me your feedback by reviewing and letting me know if you want any other competitors in the PWT or any other couples not involving Ash. Im also looking for a female for Gary, so let me know your suggestions. Their always welcome.**

 **Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch 6 : The Tournament Begins**

 **Indigo Plateau Stadium : PWT Opening Ceremony**

The Day had finally arrived. The Pokemon World Tournament was about to Begin. Like every Pokemon Tournament, this tournament had an opening ceremony. Ash and his friends were all seated in their seats eagerly watching as the President of the Pokemon League Charles Goodshow arrived on stage and began his speech. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to welcome you all to the first ever Pokemon World Tournament. Each and every trainer gathered here has fulfilled certain criteria which prove that they have the potential to be the very best. I would first like to congratulate all the participating Trainers. I hope that all the trainers will give it their all in battle and entertain all the viewers. As you know, not only trainers but gym leaders, elite four members and lastly Champions of various regions shall be taking part in the tournament. So without further ado, let us welcome the champions of all the various regions" said Charles Goodshow as he pointed towards the stage.

"Firstly representing Kanto and Johto, the dragon master Lance" said CG as a tall handsome trainer arrived on a Dragonite.

"Next, representing Hoenn, the ice cool Steven" said CG as a man stood calmly alongside a Metagross.

"From Sinnoh, the beautiful Cynthia" said CG as a blonde woman camedescending from the sky on a Garchomp.

"From Unova, the great Alder" said CG as a an old man stood side by side a Bouffalant waving to the crowd.

"And Lastly the ever graceful Diantha" said CG as the last member of the Champions bowed gracefully to the crowd alongside her majestic Gardevoir.

"We hope that all of you in Kanto will enjoy the matches that all these trainers will provide to us. Another major announcement regarding the commencement of the tournament of the tournament, is that the matches today will feature one on ones. So trainers prepare accordingly. Good Luck" said Charles Goodshow as a series of fireworks started playing in the background. 

"Wow, it's so beautiful" said Serena as she watched the display. Ash too was in awe of the display but in his mind he was wondering who he would be facing in the tournament first. He knew that knockout style tournaments meant that he would have to be at his best right from the beginning.

"Guys, lets all go check our matches" said Max unable to contain the excitement of his first major tournament.

"Lets go" shouted the group as they hurried to the Pokemon Centre where the displays for the matches in round one were. Ash stuck around behind still unsure of his combination for the match. Serena noticed his strange behaviour and asked him whether anything was wrong.

"Oh nothing Serena, just nerves for the match. Im fine" replied Ash.

"Dont worry Ash, im sure youll do just fine" encouraged Serena.

"How can you be so sure Serena" asked Ash surprised at her confidence in him.

"Just call it a hunch, but just so you wont get worried" said Serena as she gave Ash a kiss on the cheek as she ran off to see the matches.

Ash was shocked, he was kissed on the cheek for the second time by Serena, but the strange feeling he got was what surprised him the most. _"Why am I feeling so warm when Im with Serena. Whats wrong with me"_ thought Ash as he ranto catch up with her.

As the group made their way over to see their matches, they saw that Ash was the only one of them who was battling today. His opponent was what shocked them, it was a former rival Harrison.

"Ash vs Harrison already, oh man this is bad. He beat your best Pokemon last time" said Max

May whacked him on the head, "Dont start discouraging Ash, Max im sure he has a plan, don't you Ash" asked May to the raven haired boy.

"Dont worry guys, I have a plan and im going to make sure i win" said Ash who was looking forward to showing Harrison how much he had improved.

"Thats the way Ash, No need to worry guys Ash has this win in the bag' exclaimed Dawn.

"Ash you better hurry, your Match starts in an hour" said Misty as the raven haired boy started running toward the battlefield where he was assigned.

"Come on Guys, lets go so we can get good seats for the battle." Said Brock.

"Right" exclaimed the group of trainers as they too headed for the stadium to watch the match start but before that they figured they would need some snacks as the match had the promise to be a really lengthy brawl between two powerful trainers.

 **One Hour Later :**

Ash and Pikachu waited in their dressing room as they prepared for their entrance.

"This is it Pikachu, our first match. Im sure that he will help us win this" said Ash as he pointed to the Pokeball that he held in his hands.

"Kaa Pikapikachuu" exclaimed Pikachu confident that they would win the battle.

Shortly the announcer started hyping him up as he stood up and started walking towards the entrance to the battlefield.

The announcer had finished announcing Harrison when he started hyping Ash, "And his opponent, from Pallet Town, the finalist of the Kalos League, give it up for Ash Ketchum" announced the announcer as Ash walked out to the applause of the crowd many cheering him for being a home town favourite.

Ash looked around for his friends but found no one there. He was confused but slowly began to shift his attention towards the match.

"Both trainers will use one Pokemon, the trainer whose Pokemon faints first will lose and will be kncked out of the tournament." Said the announcer as he asked both the trainers to shake hands.

Both Ash and Harrison gave each other a friendly hug as they exchange pleasantries, "Good Luck Ash, may the best man win" said Harrison as he and Ash shook hands. "Same to you Harrison" said Ash as he took the pokeball out from his pocket.

"Harrison has won the toss and will send out his Pokemon first. The battle will take place on a Rock Field." Said the Announcer as Harrison got ready to send his Pokemon out. "Make me proud buddy, Go Blaziken" said Harrison as he sent out his Blaziken.

"Harrisons Pokemon is his trusty Blaziken, how will Ash reply back against this powerful Pokemon" said the Announcer.

" _Hmmp predictable. Well its his loss because my pokemon is going to blaze through his Blaziken"_ thought Ash as he prepared to send out his Pokemon.

 **Flashback**

" _Always remember Ash try to read what your opponent is thinking so that you can get a clear idea against how to counter his plan. Let your opponent release his Pokemon first but you always make sure that you outsmart your opponent mentally. Tactics thinking is one area of your battle style that we dearly need to improve" said Red as he and Ash were coming up with Tactical Plans to try and outsmart his opponents._

 **Flashback ends**

" _Im not the same impulsive kid I was years back Harrison, Im not going to use Charizard just to get my revenge. Im here to win this thing thats why the Pokemon Im going to use will blow your mind"_ thought Ash as he tossed the Pokeball in the air. "Go my friend, tear your opponent to shreds, Go Tyranitar!" shouted Ash as a large dinosaur like Pokemon came out of the Pokeball and immediately looked towards his opponent and growled "Rawrrr!". If the physical image of Tyranitar was scary enough his roar was terrifying sending shockwaves throughout the stadium.

To say Harrison was shocked would be an understatemen, he and Blaziken had their mouths wide open slowly stepping backwards at seeing the pseudo lengendary instead of Charizard, But they weren't backing down from a fight either.

"Battle Begin!" was the announcement as the first match of the Pokemon World Tournament began.

"Go Blaziken use Flamethrower" shouted Harrison as Blaziken lauched a powerfull flamethrower straight at Tyranitar.

"Take it Tyranitar" said Ash calmly as he watched Tyranitar calmly hold his hands out and block the flamethrower. The stadium was in shock as Tyranitar arrogantly grinned at Blaziken.

Not one to hold back Blaziken charged in with Harrison commanding it to use sky uppercut. "Use earthquake to lauch it up into the air." Said Ash.

Upon being given the command Tyranitar used the attack knowing full well that Blaziken would be off balanced when trying to attempt sky uppercut. The earthquake would be enough to knock Blaziken off his path before it would jump for sky uppercut. That was exactly what happened as Blaziken was launched into the air and not in control of his motion.

"Now, Tyranitar finish it off with Stone Edge" ordered Ash. "No Blaziken , get out of the way" screamed Harrison but it was of no use as Tyranitar made sure each and every stone pelted into Blaziken to make it as painful as possible.

Harrison was stunned as he watched his best friend crash onto the ground and lay motionless.

"T...Thats it folks Blaziken is unable to battle, Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town wins thanks to his incredibly strong Tyranitar and moves into the next round with some style" announced the shocked Announcer as he watched Ash shake a speechless Harrisons hand and leave without saying a word.

"Great job Tyranitar" said Ash inside his dressing room to the pseudo legendary Pokemon. He was very happy at his decision to reclaim Larvitar thanks to Reds advice that he needed surprises in the tournament so that he could have the edge in tough battles. Tyranitar was the X Factor in his team as he gave it a well deserved rest. Ash was still surprised that none of his friends attended his match surprised that Serena didn't come to watch his match. He still couldn't get rid of the strange he got around her these days deciding that it was better to let his actions do the talking seeing as he wasn't very good with words.

Ashs friends had left late for the match due to girls wanting to dress up for the occasion. Then they got stuck in traffic. When they reached the stadium, they were surprised to see that everyone was heading home.

"Has the match been called off?" asked Brock to an old man who had come out of the stadium.

"Nope, its over. That young Ketchum kid and his Tyranitar destroyed Harrisons Blaziken within a minute twenty seconds" replied the old man a bit sour that he had wasted good money on a curb stomp.

"What Ash defeat Harrison and that too in a minute" said a shocked Max, the other trainers weren't doing much better still wondering where Ash got a Tyranitar from.

 **Thats it for chapter 6.**

 **Tyranitars back, how awesome is that. I still think Ash made a mistake letting it go but hey weve got used to it over the years.**

 **Review please.**

 **Thanks.**


End file.
